villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tegan
“Game over boys...time to give me the book”! Tegan when she threatens the four boys Tegan is a fictional character and the main antagonist of the 2016 sci-fi fantasy film Nowhere Boys: The Book Of Shadows which is the first full feature length film spin-off of the series. She is the personfication of chaos and darkness and the sister to Bear the embodiment of Order, and she is a powerful witch who was transported to the Real World by the Bremin four inadvertently. Description Tegan is a blonde haired teenage witch who’s age was never confirmed but due to the vague information given by Felix Ferne’s father Ken that he had once dueled Tegan 30 years ago and used a powerful invocation which sent her back to Negative Space but unfortunately at the expense of his powers and 30 years later she was sent back yet again to Bremin by the Bremin Four accidentally. She wears a bright orange skirt and has dark black leggings and green sleeves which covered her entire arm up to her hands, she has a very temperamental attitude and since she is the force of chaos she will destroy anyone who gets in her way and will stop at nothing to get her revenge after she was betrayed by Bear, her brother long before the events of the film. Abilities Tegan has a variety of powers including full control and manipulation of the elements and also has spirit powers and can see threats against her before they even occur and has shadow abilities as well which allow her to summon shadow creatures and can negate restoring demons with barely any effort and she can even empower others with elemental powers and can even psychologically manipulate them if they are easily influenced by her power. She and her brother Bear had once lived together in unison when they were very little in Negative Space until Bear betrayed his sister and went to obtain his own identity as the guardian of Negative Space And since Tegan had been left betrayed and neglected she became very temperamental and aggressive towards anything or anyone and when she was summoned to the Real World she was confronted by Ken Ferne and was defeated by the man at the expense of his own powers and then 30 years down the track she was yet again summoned to the Real World by Felix, Sam , Jake and Andy after they unlocked the book of shadows. Powers Tegan has full control of the four elements and has the ability to manipulate others with telepathic communication which turns people into demonic drones who become completely obedient to her command and what makes them even more scarier is that they stay human but their eyes are bloodshot red and they are completely silent. She has shadow and spirit powers and can see forthcoming threats as previously stated and can sense if other people are ploting against her which makes her extremely angry. * Felix , Sam , Jake and Andy are her main enemies after she starts to cause chaos. Friends and enemies Tegan after she is sent to the Real World the second time by the four boys she is seen as a homeschooled child since she wasn’t wearing any shoes which was described by Andy as “ careless ” and eventually she befriends the girlfriend of Sam and Andy’s Sister and Felix’s girlfriend Ellen who isn’t influenced by her telepathic mind control after she secretly gives the others elemental powers and then she and the other three girls go on a rampage by harming innocent students with their powers which makes the boys sceptic about how they go elemental powers. Trivia * Tegan is portrayed by actress Angourie Rice * Tegan has a rather weird sense of humour and even gets annoyed when the four defeat her and she comments about why they stopped her from having ’ fun ’. * She and Bear embrace at the end and return to Negative Space and what happens after that is not clear and it’s likely that they continued to guard the multiverse. Category:Female Category:Movie Villains Category:Magic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Chaotic Evil